1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to countermeasures against unnecessary electromagnetic radiation of an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there are electronic apparatuses in which a circuit board is covered by a metallic sheet-like shield in order to suppress unnecessary electromagnetic radiation, that is, to reduce EMI (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,930,891).
Electronic apparatuses include metallic components such as heat sinks for cooling an IC chip mounted on a circuit board. In the related art, there is a structure where protrusions formed on the metallic component fit into through holes formed on the shield and thereby the position of a metallic component on a shield is determined.